rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysia Illiris
Elysia is a character I have created to write with. She is mostly based on Pyrrha Alexandra from the Soul series, but also takes inspiration from other places. Anything written in Italic text is not to be considered and actual part of the character. Current RP link: http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3653 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4875 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6422 __TOC__ Overview Name: Elysia Illiris Color: Blue Sex: Female Titles: Bringer of Ice Light Race: Dust Seraph Age: 17 Birthplace: Celia Birthdate: October 24 Height: 5 foot 5 (165 cm) Weight: Embarrassed to Reveal Blood Type: B Fighting Style: Protective Weapons: Sword and shield or binding rod Musical Theme: Wings of Sorrow Battle Theme: Adorned with Evil Appearance Elysia is a young girl with sad, light green eyes, blonde hair, and the smallest of freckles below both of her eyes. She wears a short white and brown dress and white heeled boots and brown leggings with gold at the top. She also wears a small silver hairpin with a blue ribbon and brown gloves. Her clothes have a recurring theme of hearts and chains. Personality Most of the other bounty hunters find Elysia to be a monumental nuisance. She hates battle of all kind, but as she is pressured by her fellow bounty hunters, she is forced to a lot. She cries a lot, most often while fighting, much to the annoyance of her comrades. When not in battle she is very timid, never speaking to others unless she is spoken to directly, leading to her being very quiet because of her low self-esteem. She will always apologize to those she has wronged, even if she has no idea what she has done wrong or did nothing wrong in the first place. She also has a tendency to live in the past, not leaving behind the memories of her most recent prey for weeks on end. This is probably the biggest reason why she left the hunters behind. Now, in her travels, she proves to be rather deficient in knowledge about how people work. She received little to no kindness from the hunters and, because they were all she knew, she doesn't understand what it is. She feels this way about most positive emotions from other people, thinking at first that everyone is like the cruel hunters. Battle Elysia hates battle, but will fight when her life is threatened or when someone else orders her to. She uses two different kinds of weapons based on the capabilities of her opponent. One option is her sword and shield, which she uses more often for melee combat. She still lacks much desired fighting skill, but is often more skilled with her sword. Her other option she uses for opponents she doesn't want to get close to, a binding rod. It is held on a curved staff-like part of the weapon, but above that branches into two stick-like appendages with small hooked end pieces. It works somewhat like a fishing rod, where she slings it forward and the two end pieces go out on long wires that latch onto her opponents, allowing her to pull on them and make the hooks on the end dig into their skin. Also, she uses ice themed Dust and her Aura to fight, but has trouble using them when under emotional stress, which she goes through often. History Elysia was born to the Illiris family, a prestigious family that lived in a village unknown to most. Her father was not very loving to her in the first years of her life, but she would not remember this in the future. She was too young to understand. Nevertheless, her mother still loved her enough to make up for his lack, but she became depressed. The other children constantly teased her for being a coward, saying that she was afraid of everything that touched her. Then, her cowardice cursed her. At the age of six, after being teased yet again by the other children, she ran away from the village and got lost. Then, that night, she found her way back to learn that a horrible ice storm had ravaged the village, leaving almost everyone in it dead or dying, including her own parents. Then, a woman from a rogue group of Hunters found her crying alone in the frozen village next to her mother's icy body. The woman and her team of bounty hunters decided to take her in as one of their own. This proved to be an issue, unfortunately, as she was very reluctant to fight anyone and, due to her lack of effort, failed to progress in her battles. When she turned 13, they decided to have her start hunting, but they found her to be somewhat useless as a bounty hunter, almost always losing her prey. The other hunters seemed to have all but lost faith in her. She didn't like bounty hunting either. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and the other hunters hated her. So after she turned 17, she thought she had had enough of it and slipped off after completing her last mission. She could pretend that she had died fighting or something. No one would miss her. Now, she just wanders alone, purposeless, straying from the eyes of all who look at her, wishing she could forget herself. Author's Notes *The rod is Vanille's weapon in Final Fantasy XIII. *Elysia is the name of the planet that Skytown is located on in Metroid Prime 3. Elysia is also a Seraph, which refers to Skytown as well. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Terra's Writing Category:Team VANE Category:Female Category:Pending Character